Love me canceriously,Gamzee
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: ((humanstuck/sadstuck)) Karkat is a regular boy with cancer,who has big news for gamzee. how will gamzee react? btw karkat is the cancer boy w


Karkat stared at the blank wall of the hospital room, the stark white matching his pale skin. Large bags hung under morose crimson eyes, no longer hidden by his hair. He closed them as a small flash of pain raced up his arm from where his IV was put in. They opened once more as he gripped at the stark white sheets, sickly hands with slender fingers doing their best to grasp onto it as if it were a sort of lifeline that kept him grounded. He glanced to the side at a small, singular white forget-me-not sitting in a vase by a few cards. He gave a small smile at the memory, how they had gotten help from the florist to get the right meaning. But it soon faded and was replaced by melancholic resolution. Karkat Vantas was only sixteen years old, and he had opened the door and looked at karkat. Oh god,how his best friend was in pain. He sat in the chair next to the bed that Karkat was laying in and petted his head. Tears were rolling down Gamzees cheeks,and he felt a warmth on his forehead. "Karbro?" he softly said,seeing if his friend was still okay. He tried his best not to be too loud,just incase. "I hope i'm not putting you in more pain...i know how it is..if i could swap lives with you,i would..." he kept sniffing "I would do anything for you to be well..." Karkat smirked and scooted over to make more room for him to join him on the bed. "I'm not dead yet, Gamzee." he nudged him in the arm, trying to keep him from being so upset. He donned a gray beanie with small, chubby crabs on it that his older brother had gotten from Chicago. Kankri wasn't ever home, so the least the fucker could do was at least acknowledge him every few months. Not that hid father was home anymore, either. He raised a hand and placed it on the taller male's head, an IV hanging from his wrist.

Gamzee sat beside him on the bed,and put a hand on karkat's chest "oh god karbro...i never wanted this...i never asked for this.." He laced his fingers running them through karkat's hair "please,dear god,don't die...i hope to god you wont die" He kept wiping his eyes every time a tear got passed his nosebridge. The more he wiped,the more his face was red. He sniffed like there was nothing to be done. He wiped like never before.

"Cheer up, dumbass. It's not like I'm incapable of doing anything." karkat swatted his hand away from wiping his face, "And you're fucking up your face paint." he mumbled, pouting a bit. He sat up, resting a hand on the other's arm. He gave him a look, silently asking him to stop crying. Pale, spindly fingers grasped at his shirt, determined to lift the mood. "How's your fucked up brother?" he asked, trying to change the subject. He really didn't want to see Gamzee so sad, and so he was both changing the subject, and delaying the got back up and placed his face in between his arm crease and continued to cry in his jacket sleeve. "I-i can't...they won't stop!" He wasn't in a good mood. He wanted to cry untill he was out of tears. He tried to stop,but everytime he tried to stop,they kept coming back. "shit,ill go wash off my face paint" he walked in the bathroom and turned on the sink and washed off his face.

Karkat knew his friend was in a really, really bad mood. He never washed off his face paint. Ever. Karkat waited fro him to come back, a rather pitiful expression splayed across his face. "Gamzee...?" he felt lost. Gamzee was never sad, never upset. He was always the upbeat one talking about his affinity for clowns and miracles. He didn't cry. And eh sure as hell didn't wash of his face wiped off his face with a towel and walked back into the room,showing his naked face. He wasn't crying anymore and smiled at karkat. Then he pulled down his arm sleeves,slowly walking over to his bed again. His face was a little pale from the white make up,and all the depression going on in his life. He looked down at karkat "Hey motherfucker." He smiled. "How are you all up and doing?" he laughed and stopped. "Never mind...

"I'm doing pretty damn well, actually." he smiled up at him, trying to keep his good mood going. He would admit it was odd to see his face without paint, and he couldn't help but stare a bit. He reached out and grabbed at his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed. "How about you?"

"I'm doing motherfucking fine,bro." he was pulled onto the bed. "Be careful karbro,i could've smooshed you." he chuckled and patted his head. "You're just so small. Its motherfucking a miracle. " He Turned his body re-positioing it to a better comfortable angle. When he stopped rolling around,he put his hands behind his head,looking around at the room

"Everything is a miracle if you have anything to say about it." he laid down with him, glancing at the calender that hung above the other end of the bed, a big red X two weeks ahead, obviously marking some sort of event. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you for a while...", he turned and looked at him, laying an arm over his chest. He had missed him, that was for sure.

"I was busy,karbro. Tavbro needed me,ya know,that shit." He looked at the calendar karkat was looking at. "Hey,karbro,whats the x for?"He looked down at him thinking of so many ideas of what that could be. But it surely wasnt any of the ideas he thought of.

"Damn, almost forgot about him." Tavros hadn't ever really visited him since he had gotten sick. He didn't blame him, he wouldn't want to see himself if he were this bad either. When he heard the other's inquiry, he froze. He couldn't tell him, not yet. But he could never lie to Gamzee, not him. He was torn between ruining his best friend's mood that was finally getting better, or making it even worse in the long run. "It's something I heard the doctors tell my dad last night," he tried to play it off casually, but he had a feeling it didn't really work.

He slanted his mouth. Of course he is gonna ask what it was. He turned and faced karkat. "what did they say?" He was confident to here something,possibly something good into mind. if it was,he would be in a better mood. Besides,you can't ruin gamzee's mood even if he had just got rid of a head ache from crying so much.

"They..." he trailed off, trying to stall telling him as long as possible. He sat there in silence for a while, opening his mouth to say something, but just as soon closing it. He finally resigned to actually speaking the words he dreaded for so long. He grabbed a hold of the other's shirt, spouting it all out at once, "They said I only have two weeks." he bit his lip, uncaring of how thin the skin had worn, just laying there and holding onto Gamzee as he waited for the rejection, the anger, the *anything*.

Gamzee was pissed,yes,but he couldnt overcome the sadness in his body. he just sat there with a blank look,trying not to react to it. He stared at karkat for a while,without hesitating,he hugged him. tight. Not too tight were he couldn't breath,but like a tight were its soft too. He wished he never would've heard it. "i..." is all he could say. He didn't wanna leave his best friend. ever.

Karkat couldn't help it. The blank expression on the other's face only served to drive it home that he didn't know how to react, either. He clung tighter to him, tears spilling from his eyes as sobs began to wrack his body. It hurt, and the sobs made his entire body ache, but he couldn't stop. He just laid there, murmuring "I'm sorry," over and over again as he cried into his chest, bawling like a small child. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want anyone else to feel sad or upset because of him.

He grabbed karkat's hair and gave a soft yank,trying not to hurt him. "None of us want to die,karbro. Don't apologize. its not your fault..." He sat up at the edge of the bed. Karkat's beanie fell off, revealing a head almost entirely devoid of hair at this point. He never let go, refusing to let the other leave his side. He was past the point of caring, he just wanted someone who wouldn't leave him. He needed someone who wouldn't leave him. He met his eyes, dark bags hanging under deep crimson eyes, weary and holding sadness far beyond his years.

He sighed and looked back down at him. He placed a hand on his hand ,and one around his side,pulling him closer. "Its ok karbro...im here for you..." He rubbed his head several times,trying to make him feel better. Gamzee was still in an...At least "okay" mood,knowing that his best friend is gonna die. He laid back taking karkat with him.

The crimson-eyed male curled into a small ball, laying on Gamzee's chest. His crying had dissolved into hiccups and deep sighs, but he refused to fall asleep. He felt fatigued, and his chest ached. He rest his head on the other's chest, listening the the sound of the other's heart as he calmed himself. A small smile managed to place itself on his face, and he was finally able to breath.


End file.
